Dirty Little Secrets
by NerdsAttack
Summary: Let me know that I've done wrong, When I've known this all along, I go around a time or two, Just to waste my time with you. Who has to know, When we live such fragile lives, It's the best way we survive. I’ll give you my dirty little secret. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Dirty little Secrets

Dirty little Secrets

--

Author Note: I swear to god, If DDR had this song(Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects)I would dance till my legs fell off and we're eaten by a kannibal. This story, if you haven't realized it by it's rating is going to be **LEMONFUL!:)**

squee this is **NOT** a song-fic, I truly don't have any taste in those, I only read them if they are good and the lyrics match.

Summary: Let me know that I've done wrong, When I've known this all along, I go around a time or two, Just to waste my time with you. Who has to know, When we live such fragile lives, It's the best way we survive. I'll give you my dirty little secret.;

--

A raven head beauty walked down the cobble stone sidewalk.(a/n: what? Japan doesn't have cobble stone sidewalks? They do now), heads turning to stare at her. It wasn't that she was famous, she was just the future owner of Japan's infamous Higurashi Shrine.

Silver hair jetted thru the crowd to catch with that beautiful raven head, his eyes darted around, people who noticed him or got pushed down in his process to catch _her_.

She sighed when she heard a woman scream and start panicking when she was pushed to the ground.

The hanyou spotted her and saw her sigh. 'Did I do something?' he thought as he ran to grab her.

The girl moved the side suddenly causing the boy to crash to the ground, eating stone.

"InuYasha…" The girl sighed.

"Feh! Wench! What was that for?" InuYasha yelled after getting up, his face had a slight bleeding cut from eating stone.(a/n: yumm…stone)

"what do you think InuYasha? Go and apologize to that poor woman and the other numerous people you knocked over!" She yelled, pointing at the people being helped up.

"come on Kagome…I didn't mean to knock them over…" InuYasha pouted.

One thing he hated doing. Apologizing. It wasn't the fact he did it on purpose! No. They were just in his way.(a/n: I am now listening to Lithium by Evanessence)

Kagome sighed and stared at him, examining is attire. InuYasha wore black baggy jeans, a red, black and white studded belt, and a red and black tee. A pair of red and black converse, his long silver hair tied back slightly.

Kagome blushed when InuYasha winked at her, after noticing she was staring at him.

Now it was InuYasha's turn to examine the girl infront of him. Kagome wore gray-ish black skinny jeans, a black somewhat skinny tee with rainbow skulls and dice that went down to her hips and complimented her chest size(a/n: I have a shirt exactly like that, I love it, not for the chest part, pervs), she wore some black and pink slip-ons and her hair was up in a poofy pony tail, a bang hanging over her eye(a/n: yes. I made her a scene girl, I adore the scene style, if you don't know what a "scene kid" is, photobucket it!)

Kagome blushed as she saw him staring at her chest and stepped on his foot.

InuYasha grunted in pain and held into a street pole next to him for balance, people watched the scene infront of them.

They acted like….a couple?

People started recognizing the boy as InuYasha Takahashi, the famous son of InuTashio and brother of Sesshomaru, the father and older brother owned Takahashi Co. and tried to get their teen son/brother to join them.

People whispered among themselves.

InuYasha is dating Kagome?

Kagome noticed people staring and glared slightly.

She went into her pocket and got out a tissue(a/n: don't ask why she had one)and cleaned InuYasha's half way healed cut.

InuYasha sighed, she knew his wounds heal faster, way faster than any humans wounds, but she still had the need to tend to him.

He couldn't help but smile, as he reached up to hold her hand which was cleaning his wound.

Kagome blushed slightly as she felt his hand grip hers gently but blushed a different shade as she felt InuYasha's soft lips kiss the top of her hand, then her wrist.

Kagome never knew InuYasha could be so affectionate.

Was it that he cared for her? Or only for paparazzi reasons?

Kagome felt like someone was staring at her, then turned around to see a camera man take a picture of them, InuYasha sighed.

Always going to be that one dumbass who ruins the moment.

--

Okay. Seriously people, what do you think? It's around 4:11am.

I had to write that, I am so serious, It's rare if I **have** to write a fanfiction.

Please review.

Lemons will be in later chapters, maybe.

;)

Your Author, Cass.mwuah


	2. Dying ComputersAN

I'm soooo sorry everyone!

I know my updates are super slow, just don't pelt me with rocks.

My computers have been dying on me, one after another.

My main computer, died and I got another one, it lasted like 5 days before dying.

-.-

I'm on my brother's computer writing this little note over an old chapter.

Until I get a new computer, no updates.

I'm so sorry.

I would have updated earlier if Microsoft Word didn't go crazy on me.

If you must contact me, you can contact me at:

Gaia-CassCatastrophe

Myspace-gunsrosesandyourlove(thats my url)

VampireFreaks-AttractiveToday

or you can just message me on here.

(another thing, I cannot wrote another chapter over other chapters because they never save, I have tried...)


	3. Yo

Well hello.(if you don't want to read my rant go all the way down to the bold, underlined italic words)

OMG ANOTHER FUCKING EXCUSE!

BIG FUCKING WHOOP.

God that new review just pissed me off.

MAJORLY.

;O

I WILL FUCKING UPDATE WHEN I HAVE THE FUCKING TIME.

NOT WHEN YOU WANT ME TO.

OKAY?

GOT IT "GIRL"!?

Jesus.

I have had to go to at least 6 funerals my whole summer.

HA. Summer '08 the best?! NO. The worst!

I WRITE THE EXCUSES BECAUSE I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL UNDERSTAND. NOT TELL ME TO STOP MAKING EXCUSES.

WTF IS WITH THAT?

Piss me off yo.

_**Oh and btw. All stories are on hold. If you SERIOUSLY want me to update. DON'T FUCKING PISS ME OFF.**_


End file.
